Glup!
by Draconiger
Summary: Harry y Draco tienen un castigo ¿Qué clase de castigo es lustrar trofeos? ¿Qué le pasa al obsceno de Malfoy? ¡Sírveme otra copa, camarada!


**Glup!**

-Eres un maldito, Potter.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Por tu culpa estamos castigados.

-Tú empezaste.

-_Tú empezaste_... pareces una niñita estúpida.

-Cállate.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

-Pásame ese trofeo de allá arriba, cabeza rajada.

-Si me sigues diciendo así tú también tendrás la cabeza rajada.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Si, porque te la voy a partir yo.

-¿Me la partirías?

- oo?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

-Estoy cansado.

-Y a mi qué me importa, Malfoy.

-Tengo hambre.

-¿Puedes dejar de quejarte y lustrar los trofeos?

-¿Tú eres bueno lustrando?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Me lustrarías mi trofeo?

-¿Cuál?

-Este.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué tiene?

-Ciérrate eso.

-Lústrame, Potter.

-ooU

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

-Maldito trapo, mira donde voló.

-No voló, Malfoy, tú lo tiraste.

-Mentira, voló.

-¿Puedes ponerte a hacer tu trabajo y dejar de decir sandeces?

-No tengo trapo.

-¡Está allí, abajo del escritorio, ve, búscalo y limpia!

-No quiero.

-Pero...

-Además, tengo problema de columna.

-¡Ay, que tanto tiene ir a alzar un trapo!

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?

-Porque yo no lo aventé.

-¡Que no lo aventé, voló!

-Bueno, esta bien. Voy yo...

-(...)

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Eh?

-Me tocaste mi... mi...

-Hermoso trasero en mi opinión, Potter.

- !

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

-_Déjame meterme en tu cuerpo..._

-¿De donde sacaste esa música, Malfoy?

-La inventé yo. Y te la dedico.

- OO!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡Estoy harto! ¡HARTO!

-Yo tendría que quejarme estando con un morboso como compañero de castigo.

-Soy morboso, lo admito

-UU!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿No estas cansado?

-Si, pero...

-¡Vamos! Podemos hacer cosas más divertidas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que...?

-Prometo no tocar tu cuerpo.

-Bien, cierro los ojos ¿y ahora qué?

-Déjame ver... aha.. ehh... si...

-¿¿¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡¡¡Abriste los ojos!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no los abra si me estabas desatando la camisa!

-¿Y?

-Que tú prometiste...

-Yo prometí no tocar tu cuerpo, no dije nada de tu camisa.

- !

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

-Mhhhh... siiii... aquí... un poco... mas...

-¿Y ahora?

-Estoy lustrando el trofeo, Potter.

-Ah...

-Que mal pensado eres...

-UU

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

_-...dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, heeeeeeeey Macarena!_

¿Qué tiene?

Nada, Malfoy, nada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

Potter ¡Potter!

¿Qué? ¡Ay, no!

Dime si no soy sexy...

Malfoy, ponte eso ahora mismo.

¿Por qué, Potty?

Simplemente... el hecho de que estés así me incomoda ¿y qué pasaría si viene un profesor?

Quizás si tu te pones igual que yo no te incomodaría. Déjame que te muestre cómo...

¡No me toques!

Bien, bien... Seguiré lustrando. Maldito rompecorazones.

nñ?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Mira lo que traje!

¿De donde sacaste eso, Malfoy?

Con un Accio.

¿Con que varita?

Con esta jaja... no, mentira, solo bromeaba. Tengo una varita de repuesto.

¿Estamos lustrando desde hace cinco horas y tú recién avisas que tienes varita?

Lo admito, es que así podría haber estado más tiempo contigo.

¿Quieres?

No.

¿Ni un poquito, ni un traguito? ¡Vamos, Potter, que cobarde!

Bueno, está bien.

-!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

_Seis elefantes se balanceaban... sobre la tela de una araaaaaaaaaña..._ ¡Sigue, Harry!

Por favor, Malfoy.

¿Quieres un poco más?

No, ya está, tomé bastante.

¿Seguro?

Bueno, un poco más.

nn!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

_Quince elefantes... se balanceaban... sobre la tela de una araaaaaaaña..._

_-...cómo veían que resistía... fueron a buscar a otro elefaaaaante..._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

_Veinte efelantes... se balan-ceaban... sobde la tela de una agaaaaaaaaaaña_...

_Como sentían que se modían_... no asi no eda.

Juajuaaaaaaaa!

¡Sídveme más, amigo!

¡Cómo diga, camagada!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

¿Sabesh qué, Haggy?

¿Qué?

¿Te quiedo musho?

Sho tambien, Daco.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

_Ciento... tgeinta y..._ ¿cuánto eda?

_Osho..._

_Ciento... tgeinta y osho efelantes..._

_Se fangaleavan..._

Sobde... la tela de una agaaaaaaaaaaaa... ahhh...

¿Te gushta?

Siii...

¿Y aquí...?

Ni que lo digas...

Je...

Dgaquito...

Dime...

Potter, Malfoy, su castigo ha termi... ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!

¡¡¡Pgofesog Snape!

!

**Jejejeje, bueno, eso es todo. Lo escribí en unos minutos y decidí publicarlo. Saliendo un poco de la dificultad de estructura de "Las huellas del león" pasamos a la simplicidad de "Glup!" ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
